Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team: A Novel
by Nightbolt
Summary: What happens when Nepeta awakens in the world of Pokemon, with no memories of anything but her name?
1. Proluge

_**PROLUGE**_

A girl stood with a Pokemon. She was talking to it, discussing something important.

The girl was a medium height. She had short brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Her shirt was pink, and it had little sequins on it. She wore a nice jeans skirt. Her eyes were a hazel brown, a bit lighter than her hair, and she was wearing black ballet flats. She had a strange hat with cat ears, and she wore blue gloves that had little plastic "claws" in them. She loved cats. One day, when she returned, she would get a cat of her own.

The Pokemon looked at her. "Are you ready?" it asked.

The girl nodded. The Pokemon opened up a portal in front of her. "Good luck," it whispered as the girl took a deep breath and jumped into the portal.

"I don't know if I'll make it!" the girl cried. She couldn't hold on. "I'm sorry…" she said to herself, before closing her eyes and plunging into the darkness.


	2. A talking Mudkip?

[?]

…

_Where am I?_

_What's happening?_

_ I feel a pleasant breeze._

_Voices…_

_I hear a voice._

_I wonder who it is._

"Hey. Please wake up." The voice said. She opened her eyes to see a Mudkip standing over her. "Oh good, you're awake!" the Mudkip exclaimed. "You were unconscious there for a while. I thought you weren't going to wake up!" he said, seeming a bit nervous. _I was unconscious? _ The girl thought. "Anyway, my name is Squirt, nice to meet you! I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" The Mudkip asks. "No, I'm a human! Where exactly am I, and how can I understand you?" the girl yells. Squirt was taken aback. "Human? You look like a perfectly normal Skitty to me!" he said. The girl looked at her feet. They were now little white paws. She looked behind her, but instead of her rubber blue tail, there was a pink tail with three "stems" coming out. She felt her head, but instead of her blue rubber hat and fake ears, there were two pink, fluffy ears. She glanced at her back, but instead of her shirt, she saw shiny pink fur. _It's true! I've turned into a Skitty!_


	3. Tiny Woods

_**Chapter 3**_

She could not believe it. She was a _Skitty._

"You're acting kind of weird…" Squirt said. "Can you tell me your name, at least?"

_Hmm...What__** is **__my name? Oh, that's right. It's…_

"Nepeta." The Skitty said. Squirt snorted, and began to giggle.

"Well…that's a funny name!" he said. Nepeta scowled.

"Well it's _my _name." she hissed. "So please don't laugh at it." Squirt looked at her and stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you don't find Pokémon named Nepeta here…" Squirt said. Suddenly, a purple Pokémon with wings, and some resemblance to a butterfly, flew up to them. "What's wrong?" Squirt asked. "Please help! My name is Butterfree, and my baby Caterpie fell into a fissure in Tiny Woods and I can't get him out!" Butterfree wailed. "When I tried to get in, some savage Pokémon attacked me! I think they're enraged by the fissure!" Butterfree stopped to take a breath. "Oh who will save my baby?" she cried.

"Hey Nepeta, we should go rescue this kid!" Squirt said.

"Rescue…" Nepeta said wistfully. "Ok."

"Great! Tiny Woods is this way!" Squirt said. And with that, the two dashed into Tiny Woods.

Nepeta looked around the forest. It was beautiful, but kind of small. Trees and flowers were growing everywhere, the sun was shining brightly, and she could hear a river flowing somewhere. _How can a fissure form in such a beautiful place? I'll have to ask Squirt after we help this Caterpie. _Nepeta saw a staircase in the corner. "What? A staircase…in the middle of the forest!" Squirt stared at her.

"That wasn't always there. You see, lots of natural disasters have been occurring lately. They form places called Mysterious Dungeons, like this one. It has floors, and you advance up or down. And you can find items…" he paused to pick up a yellow seed with a red marking through the middle that looked like a fire. "…like this Blast Seed…." Then he picked a blue berry from a low branch. "…or this Oran Berry." Nepeta looked at the items.

"Cool." She said. "So we climb up the staircase?"

"Yes, Caterpie should be on 3F. And watch out for…"

Before he could continue, a Wurmple jumped in front of them, its eyes narrowed.

"…savage Pokémon…" Squirt finished. He dived at the Wurmple with a Tackle.


	4. Butterfree's Reward

_**Chapter 4**_

**Author's Note: This will not be EXACTLY like the game, there is a few twists, and I might get the script wrong. Please tell me any mistakes!**

Nepeta froze. "Wha…what should I do?" she asked Squirt.

"Attack it!" Squirt hit Wurmple with another tackle. Nepeta didn't know what to do, and even if she did, the Wurmple was two tiles away. She felt energy surge through her body. "Fight, Nepeta!" Squirt yelled. Nepeta felt the energy rushing, flowing quickly. Then, with a burst of speed (and an unknown instinct) she launched at Wurmple with a Fake Out move. **Authors note: Skitty DOES have Fake Out as a starter move in Explorers of Sky, so it's only natural she would have it here. Back to the story.** She was too quick for it to notice, she knocked the Wurmple off of Squirt and it fainted. Squirt smiled.

"You're catching on quickly. Come on, the next floor is waiting." He said. They scaled the next floor quickly, their only problem was a Ratatta protecting a Pecha Bush. Nepeta defeated it easily, and Squirt picked some of the berries and put them in a small bag he had. They climbed up the stairs.

"Waah…where's my mama?" Caterpie cried, obviously scared.

"Don't worry." Squirt said kindly. "We're here to rescue you."

"Yay!" Caterpie exclaimed. And then Squirt and Nepeta led him out of the dungeon.

"Mama!" Caterpie yelled, seeing Butterfree. "Oh, my Caterpie! You're safe!" Butterfree flew to him. "I'm terribly sorry…I have no money. Will you accept these berries?" She handed them an Oran Berry, a Pecha Berry, and a Rawst berry.

"It's perfectly fine Madame Butterfree." Nepeta said politely. _Looks like my human instincts are still there._ She thought. Squirt looked a bit disappointed, but he gladly accepted them. After Butterfree flew away, Squirt turned to her.

"So, Nepeta. Do you have anywhere to stay? If you don't…follow me."

He led her towards a town-like area.


	5. Team Catfish

_**Chapter 5**_

**Author's Note: -Sarcasm- Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions, "**_**loyal fans". Maybe I shouldn't continue?**_

Nepeta stared at what Squirt was showing her. It was a tall base, with leaves on the top and some bushes around it. _Wow! I don't know why I'm acting like this but this is amazing! Maybe this is what it feels like to wag your tail…maybe I feel this way because I'm a Skitty! _ Nepeta thought.

"Oh, Nepeta, you like it don't you?" Squirt said. "I knew you would." Squirt looked at her.

"Listen, Nepeta…I was wondering something. You were so great in Tiny Woods, and I was thinking…you seem to like rescuing Pokémon, so would you…make a rescue team with me?" Squirt asked nervously.

"Sure!" Nepeta said excitedly. She did like rescuing Pokémon.

"But we need a team name…can you think of one , Nepeta?" Squirt asked. Nepeta stopped to think. A memory from her human life came back to her. _Skitty is the Kitten Pokémon…and Mudkip is the Mud Fish Pokémon… Kitten...Mud Fish…Cat…_ "Catfish!" Nepeta blurted out. It fit them perfectly.

"I like it!" Squirt said. "It fits us! So it's official. We're Rescue Team Catfish! We start work tomorrow, so get a good rest!"

"You too, Squirt." Nepeta said, before walking into the base for a well-needed rest.

_And that was the start_

_Of Nepeta and Squirt's_

_Careers together as a rescue team._

_Please enjoy_

_Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team: The Novel_


End file.
